


If we have each other (the world is ours to conquer)

by thereisnocowboyemoji



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Kylux, Mpreg, Soft Kylux, all my homies hate cheaters, also I know this isn’t my best work, assumed cheating, bc fuck cheaters, but no actual cheating, im so sorry, life is shit lately tbh, listen, lmao never written that before, this just popped into my head amigos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnocowboyemoji/pseuds/thereisnocowboyemoji
Summary: “You think, what, that I have feelings for her?”“Please, Ren, do not dare try to insult my intelligence.”
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	If we have each other (the world is ours to conquer)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this is too out of character or uncomfortable to read but it’s mostly self indulgent and it wasn’t proof read by anyone so if you see any glaring mistakes please let me know! I hope you enjoy!

“You think, what, I have feelings for her?” 

“Please, Ren, do not dare try to insult my intelligence.” 

“I wouldn’t. I never have.” Kylo is calm, for once. Not giving in to the urge of anger, to the triumph he feels when he’s destroyed something, even if it was just a meager console or wall. He has gotten better about it, has been a steadier hand because lately it seems that Hux is doing enough unraveling for the both of them. 

“Oh, please. We are married, Ren. And I couldn’t get you to defy Snoke no matter what. No matter how many times you came to my quarters, broken and bruised. I was the one who stitched you back together, me! I was- I am the one who loves you. For fuck’s sake, I married you. Not her. But you listen to her, on this? About Snoke? You defy him for her and you’re going to look me in the eye and tell me you feel nothing towards her?” 

Kylo wants to take Hux’s hand, but there have been times, few and far between when Kylo’s touch wasn’t welcome and it only made things worse. Those days were dark, full of misery on both of their parts and Hux has tried to put that knee-jerk reaction behind him. Kylo wouldn’t hurt him, he never has. The fear of physical intimacy is his father talking but the longer he’s here, with Ren, the less he hears his father’s voice in his head. 

Which is one of many reasons why he can’t lose him. 

“You aren’t going to lose me.”

Hux’s eye twitched. “Don’t do that.” 

“Oh, please. You’re projecting so loud I’m sure even people with no contact with the force heard that.” 

Hux stayed tense, a moment, before his shoulders slumped and he sighed. He brought his hands up to his face, scrubbing the skin for a second or two before he pressed the palm of his hand against his eye sockets, pressing until odd shapes and colors danced across his eyes. 

“Please, just. Explain. Kylo, I cannot and I will not lose you to her.”

A fond smile stretched across Kylo’s face and he reached for Hux’s hand, pulling his husband close to his chest and tucking the redhead under his chin. 

“You won’t. You aren’t. Rey..saw something in me. Something I had failed to notice, somehow. She called me out on it and I realized that unless I listened to her there was a lot more at stake than just my wellbeing. Going against Snoke was.. terrifying and I was thinking of you the entire time, of keeping you safe and holding you again. But I was also thinking of.. well, someone. Someone who Snoke absolutely cannot know exists. That’s why we went against him, not so we could run away together, I would never leave you. I love you and only you, you must know that.”

Hux was confused. Kylo was telling the truth, he knew. When you spent a lot of time with someone in such close quarters, you learned how to read their tells. But he wasn’t exactly making sense either. 

“Who else were you thinking of?”

There was a moment of quiet. Not tense, not uncomfortable. Just a moment where Kylo could brace himself before he broke the news. He pulled Hux’s hand that was intertwined with his own closer to him until it reached his lower stomach. There, he pressed Hux’s hands against his skin and spread out his fingers.

“Them.” The word was whispered into the top of Hux’s hair, followed by a gentle, reassuring kiss. 

“I’m...are you...?”

“I am.”

“When?”

“Remember our last leave?” Kylo placed a gentle kiss on Hux’s top lip. “The beach.” Another kiss. “The warm sun against our skin.” A kiss on his lower lip. “The long, long nights we spent together?” 

“I remember, Ren, but.. how?” 

“Hm. Maybe it is simply the will of the force.”

Hux couldn’t help it. He laughed. He laughed until he was doubled over and Kylo was pulling away. He laughed as he pulled the taller man down to him, kissing him and still laughing against his lips. He kissed him again and again, slowly and heated and quickly and full of love. A million different kisses for the millions of emotions running through him, his blood on fire. 

“Now you know why Snoke must never know. If he found out he could...he could treat them like he did me and I swear I will die before I let that happen, Hux. Our child is not going to suffer like we did.”

Hux braced the back of Kylo’s neck, bringing him forward so they could rest their foreheads together. 

“I know, Kylo. I swear as well. Our child will be so unlike us people will wonder if it’s really ours.”

“Of course. I hope he has your gaudy hair, at least.” Kylo twirled his fingers through a tuft of Hux’s hair, gently. 

“Well. From you, he has the choice of big ears or a big nose.” Hux gently tugged the lobe of Kylo’s ear and laughed as his husband swatted his shoulder, laughing along with him. “He’ll have your spirit, I know for sure. Your loyalty and your passion.” 

Kylo hummed, pecked Hux’s lips and rested his big hands on Hux’s waist, just sitting there, holding. The warmth from Kylo’s skin a nice comfort. 

“I hope he is as intelligent as you.” Kylo whispers, voice more serious than it was just moments ago. “I hope he can stand up for himself, defend himself. He won’t be weak, I can tell that already. But I hope he is strong, unlike I was.”

“Kylo.” Hux whispered. “Neither one of us are going anywhere, thanks to you. And, I guess, thanks to Rey. So our child will have something we didn’t get. He’s going to be able to be a kid, to enjoy his childhood. We are going to make sure of that. Even if we have to get far, far from here. Because, Ren, I. I don’t think I want to raise our kid on a military base, like I was raised. I don’t want him to have a childhood that has anything to do with this senseless war.” 

The last sentence was whispered and Kylo couldn’t hold it against him. Hux was borderline talking about deserting. Snoke was already dead, no supreme leader officially in charge and the First Order was running around like their heads had been cut off. Leader of the Knights of Ren and General Hux had been pitted against each other to fight for the mantle of Supreme Leader if Snoke were to ever pass but. That plan had been ruined the moment  
Ben and Armitage had fallen in love and ran away to get married. Now, years later, they’re both so, so tired of the fighting and the anger. There is no purpose to the war, but there is a purpose to the life inside Kylo, to their child. Hux feels like he could weep with the relief and love flowing through him. 

“Hux. Yes.” Kylo pulls back to kiss his husband, deep but full of desperation. “Let’s take him away from here. Go somewhere nice, where he can enjoy his youth. I want to raise our child, our son. I don’t want to raise a soldier or a Jedi. I want to be a father to him, not a master.” 

Hux smiled, eyes teary but full of love, looking at his husband, his heart. He would die for Kylo Ren, would kill for him. He knows Kylo would do the same for him. So, be it hell or high water, the two of them were going to raise their son together, the right way. With love and patience they would give their son something they never had. 

A home.

**Author's Note:**

> I love angsty and mean Kylux as much as the next person but life has really taken to kicking me in the fucking balls lately so I just really wanted something kind of sweet.


End file.
